


avz-vs jamais arrêter dregarder tout le sang q vs avez recueilli ?

by pluvieux



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvieux/pseuds/pluvieux
Summary: on sunday, a lambent crevice opened up beside my houseby tuesday, birds were flying into it.« je ne vais probablement pas vous manquer » , dit ma mère.« chu seulement intéressé à la fin du monde » , répondis-je





	avz-vs jamais arrêter dregarder tout le sang q vs avez recueilli ?

unbecoming in the moment,  
a glittering fire of a thing 

and the clock stops around me, wishing,  
\+ haywire into amour, into admiration, into daydreams that should be hand touch hand but are, instead, 

i am one keyboard tap   
away, 

whenever i have ever been everywhere in my mind, at once, always at once, i ran to places you could only find,  
son of the sun, o light, o father,   
crack open my ribs, replace the flowers and call down unto me,   
you woke love, ignited the fiery, anguishing passion,  
obsession, neediness, 

\--- _out of polite,_ you are _out of gentle, of understanding,_  
if you are going to go there, _go_ there, ---

come over tonight  
cup your palms and make things glow  
(as u do, as u do)

the love of my eternal soul,   
mis en quarantaine dans un autre corps

**Author's Note:**

> cut my life into pieces big enough to chew __//////


End file.
